Anastasia Pasternack
Anastasia Pasternack is a character in High School Life of Hell. She holds the title of''' Super High School Level Figure Skater'''. She was inspired by a famous figure skater to pursue the career herself, and eventually gained her title because of it. Appearance Anastasia is a short and petite young woman who usually dons winter clothing. Her normal everyday clothing consists of a cap adorned with two hot pink buttons, a fur-lined shoulder coat, and a black dress that ends at her knees. She also wears a pair of black stockings and snow boots. She has mid-back length platinum blonde hair and light pink eyes. She is usually seen with a very insecure expression on her face, and she often shivers out of fear of little things. Personality Anastasia is a shy, soft-spoken, and often times clumsy young woman. She usually sticks to herself, and stays quiet if at all possible. When she does speak, she often stutters and even shivers at times out of either fear or intimidation. She is easily intimidated and scared, and has low self-esteem when it comes to her skills or looks. She is also very self-conscious and easily embarrassed, and because of this often wears conservative clothing and blushes at any little comment about her someone has to make. Her clumsy nature also makes her easy to trip up and sometimes she even trips over seemingly nothing. All of this timidness of her's disappears, however, whenever she goes out onto the ice. When figure skating, she becomes care free and sure of herself, moving with grace and confidence that could never be seen in her normal daily routines. As soon as she leaves the ice, however, she is back to her earlier frail mannerisms. Despite her submissive nature, she makes friends easily and treats everyone nicely, even if they were mean to her at one point. She is an advocate for second chances, and thinks everyone has good in their hearts, despite what they may have done or been through. She wishes to make friends with everyone in the school, but is really just too afraid to do it, mostly. As she spent more time with the others, she slowly learned to open up, and showed more of her smiles instead of anxious frowns. History Pre-Imprisonment Anastasia was born and raised in Russia. Her parents were middle-class individuals who were related to the nearby politicians, but were not very important people in themselves. She, along with her two younger siblings (a boy and girl who were twins) lived a happy childhood, and were treated well. She was never the most expressional child, and would often rather hide behind her parents than face strangers. One day, her parents were discussing things with their important relatives; and a discussion involving an upcoming ice play started. Her parents thought it would be a fun event to take their children to, and thus agreed to attend it with their relatives. Anastasia was not very excited about the promise of having to be among so many people, but went along none-the-less. Upon seeing the glamorous display of dances and shows, however, she became even more speechless than usual. The show amazed her, and the main girl in the play was the very image of beauty to the young blonde. As the main dancer threw a bouquet of pink roses into the crowd, the young Russian caught the flowers; meeting eyes with her new idol for a moment’s notice. She was inspired by this to take up figure skating, and made it her goal to one day appear as beautiful as her idol while skating. Her talents grew steadily, although her confidence only remained when on the ice. She won numerous competitions at the high-school level. Upon being invited to Heaven’s Summit Academy, she nervously accepted; hoping that the rumors of its students graduating to greatness being true. Anastasia entered Heaven’s Summit Academy at the age of 16. High School Life of Hell The idea of someone killing another shook the girl from the very beginning, and she wanted nothing more than to hide away in her room from the others out of fear. However, she became unlikely friends with Rokuro, the toy maker's innocent ways urging her out of hiding and prompting her to try and get along with the others without fright. She became friends with the others after this, although Rokuro remained her main companion in the school. Upon seeing Daichi's body, she fainted; later waking up only to sit the investigation out in fear of seeing his corpse again. She remained largely quiet during the trial, but helped when she could; not wanting to let the others down. She closed her eyes when Neil was executed, turning away from the sight out of fright and crying. She managed to have fun at the pool party with the others later on, despite being more than nervous about her attire. (Her conservative nature stirred at the thought of a swimsuit.) Despite her awkwardness at the situation, she had a lot of fun and grew to trust the others more openly. After Nobu and Shiori were found dead, she nearly fainted again; but was stopped from doing such a thing when Rokuro freaked out and fled the pool. She went after him, comforting him in his room as best she could despite her own fright. She sat out the investigation, she and the toy maker both too shaken up to act. When it came time for the trial, she tried to urge Rokuro out of his abode; only for him to deny. When Monokuma murdered the boy, she was beyond upset; sobbing openly and barely making it to the elevator, despite having been helped by Arianna. She remained white as a ghost throughout the trial, but upon hearing the encouraging words of her fellow students, hardened her will. She didn't want Rokuro, her closest friend, to have died in vain; and silently vowed to help out the others in finding out the mastermind as best she could, despite her hindrances. After this trial, she was quiet, and heavily bothered. Four of her friends had died in the past few hours, and it had affected her greatly. She hardly cared about the new floor opening, and shrugged Monokuma's next motive off. However, the coming murder and trial hurt her even worse. Seeing Hana be killed right before her eyes left her horrified, and she could barely even stand up after collapsing from the sight of the idol dying. Umeko and the others helped her, but she was useless to the investigation, until she composed herself and helped look in the air duct. She was distraught when Charline was found guilty, having thought she was nervous like her and not dangerous at all. The execution and seeing someone like Yoshi so upset did nothing but make things worse for her. She seemed honestly worried about Yoshi following Charline's death, and even looked shaken up about it. She went along with the others, other than Ichiro, Arianna, and Yoshi, to explore the fourth floor, and was given some of the paperwork they found there to try and look for clues with. She was very upset at her secret being shown to her, and seemed worried about it being revealed. It is still unknown what her secret was at this time. Relationships Rokuro Shion Rokuro and Anastasia hit it off from the very beginning. The two of them became close in no time at all after finding out their situation, and the toy maker seemed to make it his goal to keep the ice skater calm and unafraid. He always tried his best, and pretty much succeeded, as his presence calmed Anastasia. She started to grow very close to him, making jokes and laughing all the time. However, then he died, and she was left devastated. She is still upset over this, and probably always will be. She thought of him as almost a brother figure, and the image of him dying haunts her every single time she closes her eyes. She wants to keep the others safe, for Rokuro's sake. Katsuro Yukimura Katsuro and Anastasia weren't close in the beginning, but grew closer with time. Once Katsuro started to open up more to others in the school, she began comforting Anastasia when she needed support. One key example that showed Anastasia trusted Katsuro was when she asked for help with the pool party, too embarrassed by the swim suit she was given to leave her room. Katsuro let her borrow one of her own, and they stayed close together for the rest of that day. Anastasia trusts Katsuro completely, and believes she can truly help everyone escape Heaven's Summit together. She values her like family, almost as if she were her sister.Category:Characters Category:Female